Ketsu Ketsu no Mi
, ); Bleed-Bleed Fruit ( , FUNimation subs) |meaning = Sound of blood dripping |first = |type = Special Paramecia |user = Johnson Scarlet }} The Ketsu Ketsu no Mi is a -type that allows its user to generate, manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control excessive amounts of blood, making the user a . Etymology *"Dara Dara" is a Japanese onomatopoeia of the noise of continuous dripping of a thick liquid, like blood, sweat, saliva drool. *It would be called the Blood-Blood Fruit in and *It wouldn called the Bleed-Bleed Fruit in and FUNimation subs Appearance The Dara Dara no Mi is a round red fruit, composed of many blood droplet-shaped components with splatter patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It is small enough to be held in one hand. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Dara Dara no Mi grants Scarlet the ability to generate, manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control excessive amounts of blood in a psychokinetic fashions. She is able to freely move her blood and manipulate it into whatever form her mind can imagine; be it for an offensive or defensive purpose by hardening it to the point of crystallization. While she tends to utilize her own blood with this fruit she doesn't necessarily need to as she is capable of utilizing all forms of blood once she comes into contact with it. Scarlet also doesn’t need to open a wound to use his abilities as she can make her blood exit her body through other exits such as her nose, Mouth, Ears and even through the very skin via her sweat glands. Scarlet is also able to form powered armor around hwr body or a form of it from blood. After her training, Scarlet could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, partial transportation by Turing her body into a "Blood Mist". As previously mentioned Scarlet is capable of controlling the blood of others but only after having injested a copious amount of their blood. Once that has been completed she is then capable of taking control of the person's blood and by default she can control her target movements within every part of the persons body. Scarlet is also capable of freely manipulate her own blood flow, allowing her to enhance to her own strength and speed, and is capable of increasing or decreasing the blood pressure of herself or her opponents which has the ability to induce heart attacks in other creatures by blocking the flow of blood to the heart. She can also use the special abilities of others using the subject's blood as a medium either by touching, ingesting or simply being near it. This can be temporary or permanent, possibly depending on the amount of blood utilized. She also has the ability to manifest wings of blood that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. She Can Also Crystallize her blood on any part of his body (fist, Legs, Head Etc.) Considering this fruit is one of the few "Special Paramecia’s" Scarlet is capable of transforming her body into blood itself reminiscent of a Logia-type. Using this ability she is capable of turning portion of her bloody into pure blood to dodge attacks or trap his opponents. Weaknesses A major weakness is sometimes the users ability could be limited due to the amount of blood the user currently posses as if the users blood storage falls below her natural pints using the fruits abilities then becomes a risk as from there on the user will be utilizing what little blood is left which would results in the user bleeding their origins dry. Also, like all , she cannot swim. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Scarlet, have been used in a variety of ways. Scarlet notably used her powers for mostly constructive combat manipulating her blood in a vast and unique way. The named techniques that are used by Scarlet that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: Trivia References External Links Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruits